The Classic Boy meets Girl story or is it?
by Your Broken Hearted Girl
Summary: This is the story of James Potter trying to get the girl, with the help of his friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Will he be able to win Lily's heart? [Reviews are greatly appreciated]
1. Default Chapter

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed James Potter as his Sirius Black hits his face with a pillow.  
  
"Get up you bloody git… effin geez James… I couldn't sleep at all last night, not with the love-struck pervert in the bed next to me screaming Lily's name over and over." said Sirius in a very annoying voice. "OHHHH LILY OHHHHH RIGHT THERE! OH!!!! THAT'S THE SPOT!!! OHHHH GIVE IT TO ME AGAIN! OHHHHHHHHH!!!", screamed Sirius as he imitated James. "Did you wet your bed Jamesie-poo?? Do we need to call the house elves to change your sheets?!?!?!"  
  
James glared at him evilly and grabbed the nearest object closest to him, which happened to be his enormous transfiguration book, and hurled it straight at Sirius. Sirius quickly tried to run away but got hit squarely between the eyes and was knocked unconscious. James didn't seem to mind as he saw Sirius fall and hit his head between his nightstand.   
  
"Serves him right…" James yawned and stared up at the ceiling._ I wonder what Lily is doing right now…  
_  
His thoughts were soon interrupted when the rest of the boys in the dormitory awoke.   
  
Remus looked at the unconscious, and slightly bleeding Sirius, "Brilliant James, just for that I'm buying you a pound of chocolate frogs."  
  
Peter began clapping, "I've always wanted to do that…."  
  
Sirius begins stirring.  
  
"WheramIwhasthisbloodonmyhead" mumbled Sirius, as he slowly got up from the floor.   
  
All three boys rolled their eyes and ignored Sirius while getting dressed and went down for breakfast. James made sure to sit where Lily always sits. He waited impatiently for a glimpse of the redhead.   
  
Lily soon arrived and sat directly across from James. She took out her charms book and began to read.  
  
James stared at Lily, wanting to say something sophisticated and funny, but not too funny. James coughed slightly, "Ehrm… how about those potatoes?"   
  
Lily looked up from her book, "Uh… they're good… good old potatoes.." and she quickly went back to reading.   
  
Feeling rather stupid, James looked down at his plate of eggs and bacon, realizing that there were no potatoes in the morning. He stared at the beautiful redhead, wishing that he could be that book, so all her attention was on him. _Why is she so beautiful… she's so smart and clever and funny and just… she's **LILY**…   
_  
Sirius stared intently at James and Lily. _Stupid brainless git… doesn't even know how to talk to a girl. Well me and Moony will just have to do something about that_…. a grin was soon erupting over Sirius's face. 


	2. Sirius's Plan

Strange.. I actually got reviews! Yay!  
  
I should write this:  
  
I don't own any characters.. J.K. Rowling owns it all. I'm just writing a short story… yea blah blah. Just in case she sues my ass.  
  
Sirius got up quickly from the breakfast table, grabbed Remus by his shirt collar (who was still eating and ended up spilling pumpkin juice all over his robes), and dragged him back to the Gryffindor dormitory.   
  
"Wha… Sirius lef mee goe Ima still eefin" said Remus, whose mouth was still stuffed with toast.   
  
"Look Remus we need to come up with a plan to help our boy get the girl. He's so bloody love-sick all over her that he can't think properly…and we both know that James is extremely shy when it comes to girls."   
  
Remus nodded reluctantly, knowing that agreeing with Sirius was the only way he would shut up.   
  
Once they were back in the common room, they started planning….  
  
…4 hours later….  
  
Sirius emerged out of the common room with a pleased look on his face, however Remus's face looked horrified and rather annoyed.  
  
"Now remember Remus, only when Lily is alone and James is nearby…which I'm sure won't be a problem since James is always hanging around her. Got it?"  
  
Sighs "Yes Sirius…." Remus replied in a dull voice.  
  
They walked around Hogwarts looking for Lily. They soon found her in the back of the library, and of course James was not too far away, staring at her with dreamy eyes.   
  
"Psst… Remus I found her!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with…"  
  
Sirius and Remus took out their wands and whispered "Dark Ev Li!"  
  
They were soon covered in black, with no trace that they were Sirius and Remus, rather they looked like burglars.  
  
They snuck up behind Lily and jumped out with their wands pointed at her.  
  
"GIVE US ALL YOUR MONEY OR ELSE YOUR HOMEWORK GETS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sirius.  
  
"Yea give us your money lady" yawned Remus.  
  
"What the hell… go away, I'm trying to study" said Lily.  
  
"NO!!!!! I WANT YOUR MONEY OR ELSE I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!" Sirius raised his voice so James could hear what was going on.  
  
Oh no! Lily is being robbed!!! thought James. I have to save her!!!   
  
"Yea, do what he says" said Remus dully.   
  
James took out his wand and began to approach them. Sirius saw him approaching out of the corner of his eyes and stuck his wand and whacked Lily in the head with it.  
  
Gasp!!!!!!!!! James began to get furious.  
  
"EXCUSE ME I'M TRYING TO STUDY HERE!!!!!!" screamed Lily.  
  
She took out her wand, pointed it at Sirius and Remus and said the words "Dis Ap Pare Ro"!!!!!  
  
Sirius and Remus were thrown back against the wall and a pile of books hit them over the head.   
  
James came running up to Lily. "Lily are you ok?? Did they hurt you?? Are you ok??? Do you need to go the infirmary?? LILY WHY ARN'Y YOU ANSWERING ME!?! LILY ANSWER ME!! ARE YO…"  
  
Lily cut James off. "James, relax I'm fine. I can't study here with twerps who can't even rob me right. I'm going to go study outside. Laters James." She walked out of the library.  
  
James stared after her wistfully, hoping for an invitation to go study with her. He looked back where she was sitting and noticed that she left her quill behind. James picked it up excitedly. Now I have a reason to talk to Lily! With that, he ran after Lily.   
  
Sirius began groaning… "Argh… never try and rob a redhead…"  
  
Remus began rubbing his sides "Bloody hell Sirius, what kind of idea was that… Robbing Lily?!?!?!"  
  
"I was hoping that James would come in and save her from us!!! Like the damsel in distress kind of thing!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and got up. "Come on Sirius, let's go to the hospital wing… I think I broke my ribs."  
  
Hehe.. ok that was weird.... sorry about that. Next chapter will be better.  
  
[Reviews are greatly appreciated]. 


End file.
